blueberrys_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chingu c:
1= To: Laurehyunbae <3 |-| 2= "Hey girl~ Yes, you <3" "Isn't it chur birthday?" (like REALLY SUPER LATE >.<) |-| 3= "Real friends are never apart, maybe in distance but never in the heart" "THERES ALOT TO SAY AND TO GIVE THANKS TOO TBH C: I think i first met you last last last 2011 and the first char you used was Jake Parker, i can still remember that the model was anime and it has pink hair xD. I thought it it was really lame because my bro just forced me to join this wiki, guess what i lasted way more longer than him xD i feel bad at thinking that Jake is lame sorry ^-^" i'm a bad girl when i was still a kid, i can say that i am still bad up till now. Anyways, the more we got to know each other was a really really good time because i knew how great and kind of person you are :) tbh i would have completely left the wiki if i didn't meet you earlier and i really really realleeeeeh love rp'ing with you esp Senna and Chloreg and le other and to be honest i want all of my chars to match with yours and i'm really jelly of ur couple rps with Unnie and melly but i realized that being able to rp with you is already enough and i consider myself lucky for it because you feel the same kapag nag r-rp tayo. (sorry it's hard to speak in englessss xD) Also it feels really great to have someone beside you at times you need them, Hindi katulad ng iba >.> they only talk to you when they need something xD. I also love having a conversation with you, because were both open and share our own or same experience then agree then let out our anger blah blah it feels good to have someone lyk chu. TBH when i have a friend that i really trust, i tend to love them more than myself that's why if any of them shows a sign of coldness it would affect me big time, i'll cri cri for them. I'm lyk that to you, i peel sad when chur not around ;-; and i always wanna talk to you and i feel like ur already my older sister * ^ * along with Unnie. Anyways i don't wan't you to feel 'umay' towards me and the more i continue this letter the more it gets dramatic. xD Thank you so much for all of the things that you have done to me. I hope if ever we leave the wiki we'll leave together c: *is that so selpish? XD* but currently i wan't to stay with you also with the others c:. I'm so sorry if this is late like 2 months >.< >.> <.< *ashamed* I wish the very best for you and i really really hope to meet you in the real world! xD stay the way that chu are and always remember that i'll be here when you need me and i'll do the very very best of me to help chu. Sarangheyo Laurehyunbae <3 Gambatte!~ " |-| 4= "Happy Birthday! Take Care, God Bless!~"